Addictions
by Elana the Enchantress
Summary: James Sirius and Remus are the marauders a motorcycle gang that through a bet with their probation officer go back to high school. Lily is the eccentric girl who catches thier attention. But behind all of their cheerful faces lies darkness and addictions.


**-****Disclaimer****-** Everything you recognize, like the main characters are J.K. Rowling, everything you don't recognize, like the idea for the story and the plot are mine Thanx!

**-Title-** Addictions.

**-Summary-** Set in the modern era, the marauders is the name of the motorcycle gang consisting of James, Sirius and Remus. Lily is just the average girl they see walking down the street. But behind her carefree attitude lie dark secrets. The four of them, after meeting, soon begin to realize that the world is full of addictions and not all of them are good, and not all of them are bad.

**-Chapter One-**

James, Sirius and Remus pulled up into the school parking lot and grimaced as one. Despite the fact that they hated school they still had to go. Not due to parents, who were there but just didn't care seeing them as a disgrace, it was because of their probation officer. She had cut a deal with them, but the wager had to be that they finished school, actually passing without too many incidents. James, Sirius and Remus took this to mean suspension, so as long as they just got detention they were okay in that area.

Sirius removed his helmet and placed it under his arm as he grabbed a bag that they carried their motorcycle accessories in. He was stuffing his helmet in it and passing it on to Remus when something caught his eye and he whistled a low and an appreciative whistle. "Check it out." He cocked his head to the four girls were walking towards the school doors and James and Remus smiled.

Three of the four girls looked as if they would fit into any main stream public school. Clothes that weren't the top fashion but were close, the fourth however was much more different. While the other three girls were wearing mini skirts and spaghetti strap shirts, in various shades the fourth was wearing a skirt that went to her knees; it was all black and shredded at the ends giving it a creepy look. She was wearing combat boots to their high heels, and a blood red spaghetti strap shirt. Physically they were somewhat the same and somewhat different. They were all tall and willowy looking, but the three girls in the mini skirts had long blonde hair, long brown hair, and long black hair. The boys were to far away to see what color their eyes were. The girl that was already different clothes wise was even more different in this sense. Her hair was cut short half way between her ears and shoulders, and it was like her skirt, not all of it was the same length rugged looking, and it was a beautiful red color.

"Hey ladies!" Remus and Sirius called out at the same time to see what their reactions would be.

All of them looked over and the three that looked alike said something to the fourth, looked over again and rolled their eyes then continued up the steps to the doors of the school. The one that was different continued to look at then her head cocked to the side as if thinking of something. The three marauders looked at each other and shrugged since they didn't see anything wrong. That's when they heard one of the mainstream girls yell clearly at the other.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

Lily looked up at the others and smiled a dazzling smile that made the others roll their eyes. "I'll catch you in first period." And despite their yells that she shouldn't they finally walked inside probably muttering to themselves. Lily on the other hand walked over towards the three boys who had finished putting up their things and were watching her approach with appreciative glances that she ignored. She stopped about five feet from them and looked at their bikes.

"Harley 96'?" She asked motioning her head to Sirius and Remus's bike which were identical except for in color. Remus's was a blood red color, similar to the color of Lily's shirt, with black lines running through it, while Sirius's was pure black.

"I see you know your bikes!" Remus said smiling.

"Only the ones I like." She replied with a shrug. Then she turned to James's bike and her eyes grew excited looking. "And an Indian, very nice indeed." She said looking at the bike like a kid who looked in the toy store windows close to Christmas.

"I'm satisfied with it." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'll admit you guys have good taste in bikes at least." She said laughing at their raised eyebrows.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Sirius said.

"I'm talking about your clothes of course. You guys should try a little more originality. You look like every other motorcycle gang." She said shrugging her should, mimicking James and Sirius's move to the exact nonchalant look. They all leaned back and looked at her for a second and realized that with her there was actual intelligence behind the eyes. She was the kind of person that wouldn't be able to be placed in a box and she obviously didn't give a wit what others thought of her.

Before they could reply though the bell rung and Lily sighed and without a second glance began to walk towards the doors. James called out to her though. "Hey." And when she turned to look at him he continued. "The name's Lily right?"

"Maybe, or it could be an alias and I'm actually in the witness protection plan, or maybe even an assassin." She said her eyes glittering with amusement.

She began to walk away when Remus called out this time. "You don't even want to know our names?" He was hoping through her that they could pick up some girls.

"Oh don't worry everyoen here knows your names. I mean you guys names appear in the paper a lot, what with the vandalism, the destruction of public property the trespassing charges. It's kind of hard not to know your names in this city." And then she laughed a sweet laugh at their less than happy looks that they threw her and then she turned and walked away having no intention of stopping if they called to her again.

They watched her disappear through the door then sighing slowly followed her, knowing that they might as well get in there on time and put off getting detention as long as possible. That didn't quite work though since they got stopped by their lockers and realizing that they needed the combinations had to go to the office, where it took forever, and since it had been a while since they were in school they didn't know they needed a slip that allowed the person to be late. So by the time that they arrived at their first class they were fifteen minutes later and were enlisted to join the ranks of those who proudly served in detention.

Their day seemed to follow that mood throughout until lunch. It seemed that most of their teachers weren't exactly thrilled to be getting them, and most of the students looked down on them with contempt. They had a class with the three girls from earlier, Lily was not part of this class and they were sorry to see that the three of them were nothing at all like Lily in any matter. Erica was the girl with the brown hair, Bridgette had black hair, and Melissa was the one with the blonde hair. The three of them had forgotten how much they had hated school until they were back in it.

When lunch came around they couldn't have been any happier, well unless they weren't in school at all. They grabbed a soda from the soda machine and went to a table in the corner. Due to their position they had the perfect viewing for what happened next. Lily walked in like a breath of air compared to everything else. She walked down the middle aisle ignoring the looks she was being given, and she was being given a lot of them. The girls were throwing glares at her, and the guys were a mix of glares and appraising looks like the marauders had first given her. Apparently Lily was either the most popular person, or incredibly talented at pissing people off from the look of things.

She was in line waiting to pay when some guy from the soccer team which happened to be standing behind her nudged his friend and grabbed Lily in an inappropriate place. What happened next was something that James, Sirius and Remus found hilarious. Lily turned around slowly, looked him in the eye, and the before the guy could block what was happening, she stepped closer, as if going to kiss him and instead brought her knee up into his groin making his eyes roll back in his head and him top over. As soon as he was on the ground she turned paid for her food turned around stepped on him then over him ignoring the incredulous looks.

She looked around for a second as if trying to figure out where she was going to sit when she spotted the marauders laughing their heads off. She smiled her dazzling smile and walked briskly over and plopped down not even asking for permission. It took them a moment to regain their breathe but when they did they weren't able to comment because someone huge and hulking looking figure came stalking over. Lily looked his way and sighed quietly.

"Ms. Evans once again we find you at the center of trouble." The mans voice was surprisingly quiet despite his large figure.

"Well I am incredibly talented." She replied.

"Yes I know, incredibly talented for assaulting a large amount of the people here."

The marauders looked at each other understanding the reason for all of the glares but said nothing since this didn't concern then.

"For your information he groped me in the lunch line. I will happily show you the proof if you don't mind a little nudity in the lunch room and if you don't mind the rumors of sexual harassment going around. It's such a minor things these days." Lily said smiling what the marauders suspected as her trademark smile and snorted when the big man turned a little pink at Lily's straight forward manner though they quickly averted their gaze.

"That's three day's worth of detention." He said.

"And Brown over there?" They guessed she meant the soccer player.

"Will be getting a weeks worth of detention."

"Very well, but I can't do it tomorrow or Friday."

"Oh and why not?" He asked.

"Because unlike all of theses pampered idiots, I actually have a job, which I need for reasons that you know of."

The two shared a look of pure understanding, and a little bit of sadness on the man's part, but he nodded. "Then I expect you to be there today, Monday and Tuesday!"

"And I will be there to grace you with my presence." Lily said and then turned back to her food. She looked up at the three marauders and smiled. Finished eating quickly then smiled again and got up and left before they could even begin the conversation. There was one thing for sure, she was definitely weird.

The rest of the day passed, a little more easily. They managed to have all the same classes and in the very last one they even had it with Lily. She came in seconds before the late bell rung, saw them and smiled brightly ignoring the look the teacher gave her for cutting it so close. She took her seat and took out a notebook to begin taking notes as the teacher began to teach. After the bell rang the others ran out but Lily walked over to them and looked at them expectantly.

"What?" Sirius finally asked when she continued to say nothing just stare at them.

"You have detention right?" She smiled at their bewildered looks. "I figured I'd join you, well more like show you the way since you probably don't know where they hold detention."

"How did you know that we had detention?" Remus said.

"I just happened to spill my book bag outside the teachers break room when the door was cracked, and just happened to over hear some things."

"My, my Lily, you are truly a vixen aren't you?" James said laughing.

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about." She replied here eyes all going large and innocent like.

"Fine lead the way." James said as they grabbed their stuff from under their seats. They had gotten all their stuff from the lockers after they had finished their cokes not wanting to mess with the annoying things.

"Are you going to be an actress once you get out of high school?" Sirius asked as they headed to what looked like the gym.

"No, I have no talent for the dramatic arts." She said loftily making them snort once more they weren't sure if she was being serious or not. "You know people think you guys are kind of scary." She said quietly after they walked a little ways in silence.

"Really, then why do you talk to us?" Remus said curious.

"Because I believe that you are simply misunderstood." She turned and looked at them and for the first time her eyes weren't dancing, but seemed to be shrouded in darkness. And the three of them glanced at each other. Perhaps she was much better at theatrics then even they were beginning to think if she had that kind of a darkness in her eyes but was able to cover it.

"Well!" She said sighing and when they looked back at her, her eyes were dancing once more and they weren't sure if they had just imagined the darkness or not. "Time for thirty minutes of pure boredom!"

And pure boredom it was, detention was no talking, and if the person who ran it had any say it you wouldn't even be allowed to look at each other. You were to read or do homework or sit there quietly and that was that. The three of them were seated near the back because the person who ran it didn't feel like finding them a place with the people who had assigned seats because they were there a lot. Lily they were amused to find had an assigned spot which meant she was here quite often. Brown, or the soccer guy as they thought of him, was in the back with him, though they ignored each other they noticed that most of the time he was glaring at Lily with such anger and hatred they were surprised it didn't drill a hole in her head. Finally detention was let out and Lily breezed out faster than anyone in there, and from the look of things, brown had something in mind as he watched her cross the soccer field to where the parking lot was.

"You know if I didn't know better I would say that that character is up to something." Sirius said her eyes narrowed in concentration as Brown was joined by some of his friends.

"I think you're right, though I have to admit if I go the crap kicked out of me like that by someone like Lily I might have been a little upset to." Remus said.

"But Brown doesn't seem like the kind of guy who's going to go up against her one on one. Not with that small group following him." James said quietly.

"I guess that means we should follow." Remus said and went to the opposite parking lot that Lily had headed to. This parking lot had their bikes. They got on, not bothering to put on their helmets, and kicked the engines to life. They were off in a matter of seconds cutting across the getting out of detention traffic and the last of the teachers leaving to get to the other parking lot.

Meanwhile Lily stood in the middle of the parking lot looking at an empty space in sighing once more as if what she was looking at was what she had expected. She cocked her head to the side when she heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Brown and three of his friends approaching and he didn't look happy. Lily didn't seem surprised to see them either and she waited until they were a few feet from her.

"Think you're pretty smart don't you Evans. But you're going to pay for what you did."

"Now I know you're probably upset about being upstaged by a girl and me no less. But honestly, if someone like me could knock you over like that, there might be something wrong with you." She said calmly shrugging ignoring the fact that he was now gritting his teeth.

"Well I'm going to make sure that this incident doesn't repeat itself!" He took a few steps towards her his hands balled up into fists when the roar of motorcycles cut through the silence and flew towards the group. One made its way straight towards Brown and he had to dive out of the way or be run over. Lily stayed where she was though her eyes were showing surprise. Brown got up and glared at Lily murderously.

James, Sirius and Remus pulled up close to her and glanced at him. "If I were you I would take your friends and get out of here." James said quietly and despite the fact that everyone had noticed that they looked carefree and not too dangerous; there was a glint in their eyes now that told them that something deeper laid underneath the carefree attitude.

Brown settled for one more glare then he and the other guys walked off probably to go get their cars. James shook his head and glanced at Lily to see she was smiling her smile.

"Thanks, but you know you didn't have to do that. I happen to be a black belt in karate; I'm taking jujitsu and boxing also." She continued to smile. "But the thought was nice."

"Well at least we got that much credit." James said exasperatingly. "What are you doing just standing here?"

"Well this is the spot where the detention bus that's supposed to take me home should be. But ever since I said he should use air freshener he's conveniently left without me every single time." Sirius stared at her for a few seconds and she looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He said shrugging.

"How do you get home then?" Remus asked.

"I walk; it's only about, twenty, twenty five blocks."

"Do you want a ride?" James asked, surprised that she just didn't call a cab or something.

"Really?" There seemed to be surprise in her eyes and when she smiled it was a softer smile, but for some reason it seemed happier then all of the other smiles they had seen. "I would love a ride. Thanks."

"There's a spare helmet in the bag."

Lily pulled it out strapped it on then with the help of James climbed on the back of his bike. "Where do you live?"

"I'll tap the side when you need to turn, I suck at giving directions!" Lily replied and he nodded his head. The three of them put on their helmets and then roared out of the parking lot. True to her word Lily tapped the side that he should turn until they were stopping in front of a beautiful house. It was two story not too large, but large enough, with a large porch and a built in porch swing. It had money written all over it.

"Wow." Sirius said as he cut off the engine.

"Yeah." Lily said grimacing a little. When they glanced at her she was looking at the place but the darkness was back in her eyes like they had seen earlier.

"What do your parents to get that much cash to earn this place?" Remus said ignoring the look the other two gave him since he had no tact.

"Their archeologists who write books. Their currently in Egypt."

"So you live alone?" Sirius asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, but that's okay I'm used to it." She paused then shook her head and the darkness away from her eyes got off James's bike and put up the helmet where she got it from. "Thanks for the ride; I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. That is if you have the guts to show up." She walked to the door then turned at the last minute. "I'm glad you decided to come back to school."

"How come, you didn't even know us until this day?" James said. He wasn't sure what to make of this Lily. There was something weird about a girl who didn't mind getting a ride from them the day they met them with their reputation.

"I have my reasons, I may even tell you one day!"

And then once again before they could say anything she swept inside and closed the door.

"There's something weird about her." Remus said looking at the closed door.

"That's not all, I think there's something wrong, for some reason I get the feeling that she's been through a lot, and that's why she's so good at being cheerful." Sirius said and when the others looked at him curiously he touched his eyes.

"No offense James, but it's the same look you had a few years ago when that incident happened. You faced it and got better, but it looks as if something's eating at her."

"Maybe that's why I can't quite figure her out." James said not taking offense at the comment that would seem vague to others but not to the three of them.

"That and she's just plain eccentric." Remus snorted thinking of all the things they had witnessed that day.

And with that they gunned then engines and rode to do whatever they chose to do, though truthfully homework was no where in that agenda!

* * *

A/N- hey everybody, I was struck with inspiration for this story after listening to a song, and no I can't tell you what song because I plan on using it in a later chapter. I want to thank you for taking a chance on this story. If you don't like it please simply state it no flames, depending on the way it's reviewed I'll either continue it or delete it. Also if you want an idea of what I had in mind for Lily's look you can go to my profile and my current avatar is what I pictured her as. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
_Maddie!_


End file.
